


how about if i broke the silence first

by nilyn (escherzo)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/nilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a delayed response, considering his hand was already in his pants, but Gerard's heart kind of stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how about if i broke the silence first

The strangest part, Gerard felt, was that it wasn’t even his phone to begin with. 

It belonged to some kid in his psychology class who showed up to class maybe twice a week on a good week. She lent it to him without a second thought and then didn't show up the next day. So somehow, and he still wasn’t sure how it actually happened, he ended up having a cellphone for a week. 

He knew at some point Mikey had written down the number. He wasn’t really bargaining on the rest. 

 

Mikey called him one day in between classes, completely out of the blue.

“What are you wearing?” was immediately followed by a dazed giggle. Gerard felt a headache coming on. 

“Mikey? Are you home sick?” 

“Yeah.” Mikey coughed a little. “Sorry. Mom’s got me on a lot of cold medicine and I’m kind of looped.” 

Gerard could hear something faintly in the background, a movie maybe, and the scream, even muffled through phone lines, made him wince. Damn it, he needed to not be hung over on weekdays. “What are you watching?” 

“Night of the Living Dead.” 

“Original or the remake?” Gerard was pretty sure at some point that they’d picked up both. 

“Original, duh.” The eyeroll was practically audible. “But no, seriously.” Gerard had a moment of total confusion because was Mikey actually doing the whole ‘what are you wearing’ thing? How much cold medicine was he on? 

“You know what I’m wearing, you saw me this morning.” Gerard resisted the urge to sigh because now he actually was getting a headache. On top of the hangover he already had. And Mikey probably had one too, on top of the cold he’d apparently come down with after Gerard left. He was, in retrospect, probably faking. 

“Well… yeah. Where are you?” Gerard wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or—or Mikey actually did sound kind of breathless. “Um. Mikey?” 

“Yeah?” He totally was not imagining that. He wasn’t imagining the faint “nnh.” that followed either, or the rustling of the sheets. 

“Mikey? You’re. You’re not. I. What the hell?” Because calling Gerard when he was high on cold medicine was one thing but doing that and then jerking off over the phone? A bit much. 

“It’s only fair.”

And now Gerard was really lost. “What?” 

“You did that after you randomly made out with me yesterday. I wasn’t actually asleep, I’m just good at faking. So I now get to do it so you can hear this time.” Gerard felt a little like he’d just had a heart attack. 

“I did what?” 

“Made out with me?” Gerard didn’t think he was that drunk last night and making out with his little brother would definitely be something that he would remember, he felt. But as he tried to think about it, vague images started coming back to him—falling over laughing and then leaning up to meet Mikey’s lips as he climbed back onto the couch, pressing Mikey back into the cushions, hand cradling his face, kissing him hard and—oh shit. “I. Um. Shit.” 

“You were pretty loud,” Mikey said conversationally, not bothering to muffle a gasp, and Gerard could hear the slide of skin against skin. “And you did it right after you thought I passed out.” Gerard couldn’t remember that part either, but considering Mikey was right about the rest, he could take his word for it. “I think I might have even heard a name.” 

Gerard was positive, absolutely positive, that even if he had been drunk and made out with Mikey (and then jerked off afterwards) there had been no names involved. Especially not Mikey’s, which he suspected was the insinuation there. 

“I did not.” 

“You did too.” 

Fine. He wasn’t about to argue with Mikey when Mikey had too much cold medicine on his side. He couldn’t win that fight. 

“Anyway,” Mikey continued, “I figured it was only fair to call you and do this over the phone.” 

Gerard was forced to admit that it had a certain hint of logic to it. “So? You’re just going to do it?” He didn’t realize that it sounded like a challenge until he’d already said it. 

“Yeah, I think. You’re not here so you can’t help, anyway. If you were, would you?” 

Gerard choked on air. “Um.” 

“I’m just curious, dude. I bet you’d be pretty good at it, since we do it the same way.“ (And since when had Mikey been watching him jerk off anyway?) “You know, I bet you’d be really hesitant about it. Moving your hand too slow because you’re nervous about it, but then I’d help you, make you do it faster and you’d be staring at me because I’d get all flushed—“ Mikey made another sound, high and wanting, and Gerard was pretty sure he was going to hell when he made a beeline for the nearest empty bathroom to lock himself in. “Mikey.” He could totally get some sanity back into this whole thing. “How. I mean. What the hell? How do you even--” 

“I called a line once,” Mikey said cheerily, punctuating with an obscene little moan. Gerard’s hands found their way to the button of his jeans before he could stop himself. “If Mom asks, you did it.” 

“A line?"

"Phone sex line." Maybe it was a delayed response considering his hand was already in his pants, but Gerard's heart kind of stopped. That was what they were doing. Oh god. He was having phone sex with Mikey. 

"You what?"

"Called a phone sex line." Mikey's voice was lower than usual and he sounded far, far too pleased with himself. "It was actually really cheesy, but whatever. It's good for figuring out how to do this. Even if it cost like, fifteen bucks." He breathed into the reciever, ragged, and Gerard swallowed hard, trying not to move his hand. "You jerking yourself off yet or am I bad at this?"

Gerard narrowly resisted the urge to start laughing. "...Yeah. Yeah, I am." He was pretty sure this was the definition of skeezy--jerking off in a public bathroom while listening to his little brother on the phone, but he could hear the way Mikey's breath caught at the words. And really, no one was around to judge. "So--"

"So, where are you? I'm in bed. Your bed, actually."

"You better change the sheets afterwards." Gerard scowled even though he knew Mikey couldn't see it. "I am not sleeping on that shit."

"... You suck at this. Anyway." Gerard scowled again because, okay. Mikey was totally not that great at it either. "I'm in your bed. Also, I'm naked."

The thing with Gerard was that he sucked at this. Really and truly. But as he was told by professors now and again, he had a damn good imagination. And that he could see clearly--Mikey stretched out on his bed naked (his, oh god, how was he ever going to be able to sleep in it ever again and not think about this?), one hand holding the phone and the other one wrapped around himself, jerking himself off slowly as he talked. "I'm in one of the bathrooms," he managed. "At school."

"Alone?"

"No, I'm talking with a herd of wild unicorns around me."

"Shut up, god." Mikey huffed out a noise, frustrated. "This is not how you're supposed to do it. So, if you were here, would you let me suck you off?" 

Gerard forgot to breathe for a long moment. It was all hypothetical. It was. Mikey was just messing with him. But that didn't stop the fact that he was picturing it, Mikey's too-pink lips wrapped around him, messy brown hair falling into his closed eyes. Or how it would feel. He tried to say something and it came out a strangled noise instead, and he could practically hear Mikey's answering grin.

"So that's a yes? I want to, you know. Hear all the little noises you're going to make." He made one of his own, a moan so tiny Gerard had to press the phone closer to his ear to hear it properly, hand moving over himself desperately. "Just to try it. Since you started it, anyway." Gerard could hear Mikey's breathing getting more erratic, how he was practically panting. He was trying to say something, too, but it came out a high whine. "I. I'm." He couldn't get the words out but Gerard was pretty sure of what he was trying to say.

"Fuck." Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will his embarrassment away. "Go ahead, come, I. I want to hear you." 

He tried to quiet his own ragged breathing to listen, eyes widening when Mikey groaned and then went silent because god. This was weird. If not the weirdest thing he'd ever done, even more so than that pinata incident. But then Mikey took a deep breath and spoke again and he stopped thinking. "Come on. Come on, I want to hear it too." 

Mikey's voice was low and rough and that was all it took before Gerard came, failing to stifle an entirely embarrassing whimper.

He took a moment to regain his brain cells, ignoring the way Mikey giggled at him, and sighed when he realized he was going to have to do some heavy-duty cleaning of the bathroom stall door (and go through the day with dubious stains on his jeans, too). He was about to tell Mikey as such when Mikey cut him off. "When are you getting home?"

"Soon." 

He replayed that phrase in his head over and over for the rest of the day.


End file.
